


Falling for a fellow hero

by Obsessiveoverstony



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessiveoverstony/pseuds/Obsessiveoverstony





	Falling for a fellow hero

I walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock “Wow, its only 5 am” I said as I walked to the coffee pot and started making myself some coffee. I then worked my way over to the island and sat in a chair, and waited lifelessly for the coffee to brew. Once it brewed I got up and poured it into a mug and sipped it. Steve then walked into the kitchen “good morning tony” he said then smiled at me “oh, morning cap” I took a sip of my coffee and looked over at him. “You know you can call me Steve, right tony?” I sipped my coffee again then responded “Well I could technically call you anything, but I like calling you Cap”. He smiled at me again, I can’t resist that big smile, I just want to throw myself at him like I’m a fan or something, but I’m not I’m his teammate. I finished my coffee and poured myself some more “so tony, have you slept yet?” I set my coffee down on the island “Nope I’m not tired what about you cap?” Steve laughed “well, it’s probably all that coffee you drink, and yeah I just woke up a couple minutes ago” “ha ha very funny Cap”. I sat down and Steve sat next to me “how do you look so perfect when you just woke up??” I said to Steve. He looked over at me blushing slightly “oh God I just said that out loud” he smiled at me and tried hiding his blush, but it was too late I already saw it. I got up with my coffee in hand and patted Steve on the back “I’ll see you later Cap” I walked away as fast as I could. Embarrassed, that’s what I was, why would I even say that to Steve? Am I crazy? Do I like him? Could I possibly love him? I have so many questions, that I can’t even answer I’m confused, or maybe I just miss pepper so much I’d flirt with anyone, honestly I don’t know. I rode the elevator up to my room, and once I got there I sipped my coffee, then set it down and walked over to my bed and fell right into it. I sighed he’d never love me, after everything that happened between him and Peggy, their story is epic, and me and Steve barely even have one except for saving the world over, and over. I stared up at the ceiling, I wish Jarvis was here he’d probably just say ‘sir, you’re used to getting what you want, so go get it’ he’s right. I think I need Steve, would the avengers even be the avengers without him?? I got up from my bed and walked to the elevator and rode it back to the kitchen. He wasn’t there. Natasha came out of nowhere “looking for Steve?” I flinched a little “God damn it Natasha stop sneaking up on me like that” she smirked “stop being so easy then”. I sat down and Natasha followed me and sat down across from me “You know you and Steve would be such a cute couple” Natasha said to me “Shut up” I responded as I turned bright red. Natasha laughed “Aw looks like iron man’s got a crush on captain America” I stopped blushing and looked at her and said “You’re a jerk”. Natasha elbowed me “C’mon stark you know I’m just playing, but seriously, you need to go talk to Steve, he’s in the training room go. Now. Natasha made me get up then she pushed me towards the elevator. I walked into the elevator and pressed the button to the floor the training room is on, I sighed as the elevator door closed. A couple seconds later the doors opened and I started walking to the training room, I stopped once I was at the door and took a deep breath, then walked into the training room. Steve was using a fighting simulation, so I sat down and waited for him to finish “what am I even going to say to him” I said quietly to myself. A couple minutes later the simulation was over so I got up and walked over to Steve “Hey cap” Steve took off his helmet and smiled at me “hey tony” I was paralyzed, couldn’t get any words out. I guess I should go for the next best thing then. I leaned in and kissed him; he melted into the kiss for a few seconds then pulled away. Steve was bright red; he looked down and said “Tony…” “I’m sorry Steve, I just really like you, and I don’t want to miss any chance I have of being with you” Steve turned even an even brighter red. Steve looked up at me and smiled “I – I like you too tony” “Oh thank God” I grabbed him and pulled him closer and kissed him again. After a couple minutes my phone started ringing so I pulled back “Sorry Steve, I gotta take this” I pulled my phone out of my pocket and answered it as I walked out of the training room. “Whoever this is you just interrupted something very important” I said into the phone “It’s me tony” “P-pepper?” “Of course it’s me I know you have caller ID” I sighed. I look at the phone and thought to myself of course she’d interrupt “Um, What’s up pep” “Well —“ I hung up the phone, I don’t want to talk, all I want to do right now is go back in there and kiss Steve again. I put my phone back in my pocket and walked back into the training room, Steve was sitting waiting for me on a bench. I sat next to him “sorry” Steve looked at me and smiled “It’s alright” Steve grabbed my hand and smiled at me “I really can’t resist that smile” Steve laughed. Steve stared right into my eyes; it felt like he was actually staring right into my soul, like he was just melting me like butter. I smiled at him “You know tony, I’ve had a crush on you for a while; I know sometimes we don’t get along, but whatever this is…I hope it lasts” damn he really is irresistible “I hope it does too, Steve”. He then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek “Well anyways I should get back to the fighting simulation” “oh alright Steve, I might join you in a bit I’m not sure what I have planned for today” I responded, and then walked out. As I walked out Natasha walked in and said to me quickly “I swear to god if you hurt Steve I’ll murder you” I stuck my tongue out and kept walking. I got in the elevator and pressed the button to my floor, and sighed “oh thank god everything is good and I didn’t just screw everything up” The elevator doors opened and I walked into my room. I sat in my desk chair and grabbed my phone and looked at my schedule for the day, I don’t have anything planned, so that means I could do anything I wanted to with Steve. I got up from my desk and walked to my window and looked at the view of New York, I smirked slightly “I know what I can plan”. I picked up my phone and started making calls. A couple minutes later I went back down to the training room, as I walked into the training room my armor starting flying onto me. Once again I saw Steve fighting in a fighting simulation, but Natasha was in there too. “Room for one more?” Natasha laughed and Steve responded “Of course” as he kept fighting. I flew into the fighting simulation; I grabbed a bad guy by his head then threw him into another group of bad guys, I then shot one in the head with a repulsor blast then flew by and grabbed him and threw him into a wall. Steve was about to get stabbed in the back so I repulsor blasted the knife out of the guys hands, and then Steve turned around and bashed him in the head with his shield. Another wave of bad guys were coming at us, I looked at Steve and he knew exactly what I was thinking, he positioned himself and his shield, I then shot a repulsor blast at his shield and it bounced off and hit the rest of the enemies. The simulation ended, and Steve looked over at me and smiled, I landed as my faceplate slid up, Steve ran over to me and kissed me, passionately. It was one of those kisses that you’re kind of like smiling but kissing at that same time, it was perfect, pretty much just like Steve. Natasha of course ruined the moment by saying “get a room you two” Steve pulled away then laughed while saying “Yeah, like we don’t see you and Clint doing this all the time” She ignored Steve’s comment then walked out of the room. I kissed Steve “You know in my armor I can do this” I picked Steve up and started flying around the room; I then stopped and floated and just held him in my arms. I stared at him for a couple seconds, then kissed him, he moaned then melted into my kiss, we were interrupted again, by Friday’s voice “Thor says to come up to the kitchen, Jane is making breakfast”. We both floated back down to the ground, and I set Steve down, and my armor came off and flew back to the armory “well since I’m shorter and less heavier now it’s your turn to carry me” I jumped into Steve’s arms and he carried me to the elevator then set me back down. I smiled at him then we both rode the elevator down to the kitchen, Steve grabbed my hand then the elevator door opened and we walked into the kitchen. Clint looked over at us “Awe look it’s the love birds” he said, Natasha was sitting on his lap “Well that’s funny I was about to say the same thing about you two” I said to Clint and Natasha. Wanda and vision walked out of the elevator from the other side of the kitchen laughing as me and Steve sat down and waited for Jane to be finished making lunch. Wanda and vision sat down next to Bruce, because he was sitting alone. Steve look over at Jane “thanks for making us all lunch” Jane smiled and replied “Oh it’s no problem, it’s the least I could do since you guys have like saved the world” Steve Smiled back at Jane. Thor walked over to Jane and kissed her “Are you sure you don’t need any help?” “You couldn’t even cook if you wanted to” Jane said jokingly “You’re probably right anyways”. After a few minutes lunch was done, and we all got our food and sat back down and ate it. For once it felt normal, like we were all friends, were all closer then friends though, were more like family I guess, but were not were avengers. All of the sudden A.I.M. soldiers with jetpacks flew into through the windows and landed, as soon as I saw them my armor flew onto me. I repulsor blasted one of the A.I.M. soldiers jetpacks then flew into him and pushed him out the window “Everyone go suit up! Me and Tony, Vision, and Wanda can take them for now” Everyone else rushed out of the room to go get suited up or hide. I grabbed Steve and threw him at one of the soldiers and he landed then punched one out the window, Wanda used her telekinesis to grab one of the soldiers and slam them into some of the other ones then pushed them out the window. The vision flew passed me and grabbed an A.I.M. soldier and threw him into a whole other group of soldiers about to fly in. Natasha ran into the room and threw Steve his shield, she then pulled out two guns and started shooting at some of the soldier’s whiles running towards them, once she got close to one she kicked him in the face and he flew out of the widow. I flew over to the window and looked down, I saw a whole bunch soldiers flying out of a tank “I’ll be back guys” I jumped out of the window and started flying towards the soldiers flying out of the tank. They started shooting at me so I flew right and shot them down with repulsor blasts. As I got closer to the tank I shot a couple of missiles at it, I stopped as the tank exploded sending several soldier’s bodies everywhere. A couple of more tanks started pulling up, so I flew back up to kitchen and everyone was suited up and fighting the soldiers. I grabbed Clint “Get ready” I said, I flew out of the widow and flew towards the tanks Clint started shooting explosive arrows at one tank. I Shot a couple missiles at the other tank then aimed a missile at one of Clint’s explosive arrows and they both hit the tanks at the same time, both of them exploded. I flew back up to the kitchen and set Clint down. All the A.I.M. soldiers were defeated, my face plate slid up “Well, that was fun” Steve looked at me and chuckled “You think everything that involves that armor is fun” he said “exactly, don’t be jealous though” I laughed while saying. My armor came off, and flew back to the armory, I looked over at Thor “You should probably go get Jane” “Oh yeah” he walked to the elevator to go get Jane. The rest of sat back down at the dinner table and continued eating. I finished eating and walked over to the elevator; once the elevator opened I walked in and pressed the button to my floor. Before the door shut Steve ran into the elevator and grabbed my hand, I leaned up and kissed him. After a couple seconds the elevator opened, we both walked to my room hand in hand, he looked down and smiled at me then we both walked into my room. He sat in my desk chair, and I sat on bed, when I sat down I put my head in my hands and sighed “Tony…?” I looked over at him “Yes Steve?” “What’s wrong?” “At lunch, for once in my life, everything seemed…normal. For once everything was good, we’re all happy, and it just feels like we’re all just one big family. I just really wish I had a normal life”. Steve came over to me and sat next to me and kissed me “Tony, we’re never going to truly be normal, I mean, c’mon you’re tony stark genius billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and iron man. You’re not normal” I smiled “And you’re Steve Rogers, and you’re literally perfect, Oh and you’re also Captain fucking America”. He smiled at me; goddammit there’s that perfect irresistible smile again “I’m not perfect, no one is perfect” “Well if you’re not perfect you’re pretty damn close, and I know this might be too soon, but I – I love you…”. Steve was bright red, redder then a tomato, but he smiled at me and leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was very passionate and deep, it’s one of the greatest kisses I’ve had in my entire life, well so far. I pushed him on my bed so he was lying down on his back, I was on top of him kissing his neck and he was trying so hard not to moan, which is really cute. Was I going too fast? I don’t really I care, I’m pretty sure I love this man. Can I be sure though? I thought I loved Pepper, but that didn’t work out. What if the same thing happens with me and Steve just like me and Pepper? I don’t really know what’s going to happen with us, but for sure hope it lasts long. More and more questions keep popping up in my head, and Pepper keeps coming up in them for some reason. What did Pepper want? What if she doesn’t want the company anymore? What if she wanted to get back together? Ugh I need to stop thinking, I stopped kissing Steve’s neck, and he looked up at me “are you alright Tony?” I didn’t respond for a while. I just looked at him straight in the eyes then said “I’m fine now” I smiled and kissed him deeply, I do love him, and no one is going to take him away from me, and I’ll make sure of that. I pull my shirt off and throw it to the side of the bed, Steve pulled his off too. I was about to pull off his pants then all the sudden he shouted out “Tony I’m a virgin” I got off of him and lay next to him. He sighed “I’m sorry, I just don’t think I’m ready for that yet” “it’s alright; I mean what was I even thinking? We just admitted we liked each other this morning” my phone started ringing. I got off the bed and pulled my phone out “Tony, I’m sorry” Steve said “Honestly, its fine Steve you don’t even have to apologize” I looked down at my phone and there was the person’s name that I didn’t really want to talk to. Pepper. I threw my phone on my desk and sighed and plopped down on the bed next to Steve. He sat up and looked down at me “Who was it?” I closed my eyes and sighed “I don’t really want to say” “Just tell me” “Ugh fine, it’s Pepper” Steve chuckled “Why didn’t you just say it was her? Were you afraid I’d get jealous?” “No I just really don’t want to talk to her”. Steve grabbed his shirt and put it on “Tony, I know you guys broke up but, I also know you guys were friends before you dated, So why can’t you guys still be friends” “Steve, can we please just not talk about this right now” “Fine but we’re going to talk about it later”. I got up and put my shirt back on “Nope, I don’t think we’re going to, I have plans” “Oh...” Steve said disappointingly “Oh? Did I not tell you yet? I have plans with you later, and there’s no way those plans are not happening” Steve laughed. “So what’re we doing?” Steve asked


End file.
